Why cant I tell her?
by Sookie87
Summary: It has been two years since Luke Danes left Stars Hollow, now he's back, along with his eight month old daughter. But what happens when he once again sees the love of his life...Lorelai Gilmore?
1. Prolouge

Gilmore Story

It was a bitter Novemeber evening, and Luke Danes sat in his beat up truck watching his 8 month old daughter, peacfully sleeping in her carseat. It had just been the two of them, him and Ellie, since Ellie's mother, Rachel, had moved to England without so much as a goodbye. Now he was on his way back to his home town, Stars Hollow, which was, in his mind, the best place to bring up his daughter. It had been nearly two years since he had left his town to be with Rachel, then she fell pregrant and he thought his life was perfect, until she left. So, here he was, on his was back to his home, to his diner and back to her; the one he really loves, the one who got away...Lorelai Gilmore.

By the time that Luke had reached his diner, the streets were empty. _Good, _he thought, _Now we can get settled back in without any questions or hassle. And without having to deal with Lorelai. _He took the key from above the door and let himself in, carrying Ellie in her car seat, and soon enough all of their possessions were safe upstairs, along with Ellie's crib so that she could be put into bed. Just as luke was locking up, Babette came out form under the gazebo, in time to see that he was back. So, cellphone in hand, she decided to give her good friend and gossip partner Miss Patty a call...this news was urgent!

It was just gone nine in the morning when Lorelai Gilmore was doing her usual morning walk to Luke's diner. She had been going to Luke's for her morning Coffee ever since she had moved into her house many years ago, and this morning was no different to any others...or so it would seem. Lorelai had arranged to meet her sixteen year old daughter, Rory, at Lukes at lunch time, as it was the middle of summer break and Rory would not surface until late in the day. Lorelai had just left her street when she came face to face with one of the strangest people in Stars Hollow.

'Hello Lorelai, are you on your way to the diner this morning?'

'Sure am Kirk, It's where I go every morning, has been for many years now!'

'Well have fun, good luck with the reunion!' Kirk shouted after her

_What is he talking about this time? I will never understand Kirk! _She thought as she came to the door of the diner. As she entered, the old bell above the door rang, and all eyes were on her...encluding his.

'LUKE OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK!' She shouted as she ran up to him, pulling her arms around him for a welcome back hug.

'Yeah, it's me I'm bac' He replied in his usual calm manner

'I missed you, there was no one at all to pick on or annoy with my caffiene overdoses' She joked with him, unable to tell him just how happy she was to have him back. 'Hey whats with the baby monitor?' She continued

'Oh, that's ummmmm...' He babbled unable to find the words to tell her about Ellie. 'Look, Lorelai there's something I need to talk to you about.

'Okay, sure Luke' She replied, slightly worried about what he was about to explain.

'Okay, here goes. While Rachel and I were gone, we-' Just then he was interrupted by the sound of Ellie's crys coming form the monitor. 'Could you just hold that thought, and i will be right back' he told her and make his way upstairs. Completely ignoring what Luke had asked her to do, Lorelai followed him upstairs to his apartment. The scene that she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Luke was stood over a white crib, holding a baby girl, and attempting to soothe her:

It's ok Sweetie, Daddys' here. Shhh now, that's a good girl' he gently put the once again sleeping chil back into her crib, and turning to see a teary lookinf Lorelai stood behind him. 'Look, Lorelai...I can explain! I wanted you to meet her!

'I...I can't do this' she replied, her face stained with tears.

'Don't go! Lorelai come back!' he tried to shout down to her as she ran from his apartment and out of the diner. He was about to chase after her, when Ellie began to cry again.


	2. Realisations and Photographs

_Here's the next installment in my Gilmore Girls fanfic! Just to answer some questions, no Lorelai and Luke weren't dating before he left, but they were growing very close, until Rachel came back. Luke and Rachel began to date and Luke thought that he loved her, so when she received a job offer in New York, Luke left with her. They had Ellie when in New York, but things started to go wrong and Luke realised that he really loved Lorelai. Rachel noticed this and excepted another job offer in England, leaving Luke and Ellie behind, along with a note explaining why she left. _

Chapter 1 - Realisation and Photographs 

Lorelai had left the diner so fast, that she had forgotten to pick up her coffee, so made her was to her best friend, Sookie's, house. Walking straight in, she made her way to Sookie's favourite room, the kitchen.

'SOOKIE! ARE YOU HOME?'

'Hey Lorelai, what can i do for you this morning?'

'Coffee, I need a very large cup of coffee!'

'So, you haven't been to Luke's this morning?' Sookie asked her, handing her the coffee. Lorelai just simple shook her head.'Oh well that's okay, there is no need to go there this morning, I'm happy to make you all the coffee you need.'

'Sookie, you're rambling' Lorelai pointed out.

'Oh right, sorry! I'm just so happy this morning, y'know a bit hyper!

'You new he was back didn't you? And that he had a baby?' Lorelai questionned her oldest friend, the tears once again starting to fall.

'Aww sweetie I tried to tell you, but you weren't answering your phone. So I was gonna try again later, but Jackson and I went out and I fell asleep as soon as we got back. I'm so so sorry, I proimise to make it up to you. How bout pancakes, that's it I'll make ya some pancakes!' She was just about to get out the things she needed to make the pancakes, when she realised that Lorelai was crying. 'Hey Lor, come here' Sookie hugged her best friend in an effort to comfort her.

'I expected him to come back with Rachel, but not with a baby as well! I mean it was bad enough that he left with her in the first place, but not to tell me that he now has a kid!' Lorelai told her friend, allowing her tears to fall. 'Oh god look at me, I'm crying over Luke, why am I letting myself cry over Luke?'

'Awww honey it's okay for you to cry' Sookie replied

'But that's just it Sookie, I don't know why I'm crying! It's not as if it's really any of my business anyway'

'Well don't hate me for saying this but-'

'But what Sookie?'

'Well maybe you do have feelings for Luke, I mean you guys were getting so close before Rachel came back.' Lorelai shot her friend one of those 'don't even think about finishing that sentence' look. 'And...and everyone know that he's always kinda had a thing for you!'

'How many times have we had this conversation Sookie? I do not think of Luke in that way, we are just friends!'

'Yeah I know that, but I've seen the way you two look at each other, and he is part of nearly every story you tell' Sookie quickly reminded her.

'Jeez Sook have you been secretly talking to my mother? Luke is just a really close friend, I mean he's so caring and sweet, he always manages to make me smile when I'm having a bad day. And god that smile-' Lorelai suddenly noticed the happy expression on Sookie's face, and began to panic. ' Oh my god I'm in love with Luke!'

Back at the diner, Luke had just managed to settle Ellie back down. He was not used to this, Rachel had always been the one who got Ellie to sleep; he couldn't do this on his own. He had returned to Stars Hollow hoping that Lorelai would be able to help him, or at least give him a few parenting tips. But now that was never going to happen, she was probably never going to want to speak to him again. 'I know I should have told her before I came back!' he shouted out loud. Just then he noticed one of his favourite photos; the one of him and Lorelai at the last firelight festival he had been to. Rachel had always commented on how great he and Lorelai looked together in this photo; of course he had always denied that they were anything more than good friends, but he knew he was lying to himself, and that the truth was he had always loved her, since the day she first walked into his diner. Sat staring at the picture, and reliving all the memories he had of him and Lorelai...Luke knew what he had to next!

_A/N: Hope you like the cliffhanger, I thought that I would leave the big emotional part for another chapter! Sorry that this chapter is soooooo short but I've got major writers block!_


	3. 3 Contracts and Confrontations

Chapter 2 -Contracts and Confrontations

_A/N:Just thought I would add in that Rory was dating Dean, but they are now broke up. the relevence of this will show in later chapters. Anywayz, here's the next chapter of my fanfic, sorry for the delay. Hope you like this next installment!_

Lorelai spent the next few days thinking things over, and completely avoiding the diner. Many people had picked up on this un-Lorelai like behaviour, including Rory, who decided to confront her mother.

'Hey Mom, how 'bout we go to Luke's for breakfast? I'm dying for a blueberry pancake and some good coffee.'

Well Westons do good pancakes honey, we can go there.' Lorelai replied, trying to hide that anything was wrong. But with a daughter like Rory, this was nearly impossible.

'Mom, i know you're avoiding Luke because he came back with a baby.' She said matter-of-factly

'I-I am not avoiding him! I merely thought it would be nice to try breakfast somewhere else for a change, thats all!'

Mom we've eaten a at Westons and Sookie's for the last three days, and that was just breakfast. We ate dinner at Al's Pancake World yesterday, and had all the rest of our meals at the Inn. We've tried every place in town! Plus, I think Michel is getting sick of the sight of us at the Inn.

'Oh come on, what makes you think that?'

'Just last night he threatened to have you fired, and me escourted from the building if we were there for dinner tonight!'

'That's just Michel trying to be funny' Lorelai tried to reassure her daughter

'He called security on me so I would promise not to be there for food...EVER AGAIN!' Lorelai simply raised an eyebrow at this statement, which of course Rory noticed. 'He made me sign a contract! Mom just tell me whats going on!'

'Okay, okay. God you sound like my mother!' Rory immediately shot Lorelai an Emily like glare at this comment. 'Yes I am avoiding Luke, but not because of the baby - because I'm embarressed.

'Of what? It's only Luke Mom.'

'Of my behaviour the other day, of my attitude, my feelings-' Just then Lorelai realised what she had said, and attempted to hide her reddened face.

'And what feelings would they be then, my dear mother?' Lorelai simply hid behind the newspaper at the question. 'Oh come on Mom, you hounded me with questions about Dean!'

'I think I'm in love with Luke.' Lorelai mumbled, her now scarlet face still hidden.

'Sorry Mom, didn't quite catch that, you'll have to repeat it.' Rory said, unable to suppress a smile. Lorelai slowly lowered the newspaper, and turned to face her daughter.

'I said, I think I'm in love with Luke. Okay, happy now?' She replied sarcastically.

'I knew it! I knew there was something going on!' Rory replied, still smiling. She had always known that Luke had a 'thing' for her Mom, and that they were made for each other. She was just glad that Lorelai had finally realised it too! She noticed Lorelai did not have the same happy look on her face, and realised something was wrong. 'Mom, don't you see, this is a good thing!

Stomach churning, lost for words, pulse racing; it must be love thought Lorelai, as she laid eyes on Luke. 'Just walk over there and tell him you're sorry', she said to herself outloud. This was it, she was going to set things right. She had been so focused on Luke that she hadn't noticed Ceaser, carrying several orders of fries and ketchup, come out of the kitchen. CRASH! Lorelai, along with Ceaser and the food, had ended up on the floor, covered in ketchup.

'Lorelai! Are you O.K?' Luke asked her as her came running over, bending down to help her up. For a moment, their eyes met and time itself itself seemed to stand to still.

'I...I...I - Lorelai began before and angry customer stormed up to where the couple were still staring into each others eyes.

'HEY YOUR CLUMSY STAFF GOT KETCHUP ALL OVER MY NEW SHIRT!' Luke obviously didn't hear this complaint, which only irritated the customer further. Suddenly, the man was grabbing hold of Lukes shirt, forcing him to look away from Lorelai, a break of connection that brought Luke back to reality.

'What the hell do ya think you're doing?' Luke shouted at the man before pushing him, and turning back to help Lorelai. Before Luke knew it, the customer had grabbed hold of Lukes shirt and pinned him against the wall. Luke retaliated by punching the man square in his jaw. Soon, a full blown fight had broken out.

'LUKE!' Lorelai shouted called out, not knowing what else to do, while the man made another cut on Luke's lip. Dean, who had been passing when he saw the fight, ran into the diner, tackling the man to the ground and holding him there, until he had calmed down. When Dean finally let go of him, the man simple stood up and walked out, as if nothing had happened.

'Thanks Dean' Luke said to the boy, still trying to catch his breath.

'Oh my God, Luke are you O.K?' Lorelai panicked, running over to him, 'Your face is all cut and bruised.'

'I'm fine' he lied, wincing at the touch of Lorelai's soft hands on a particularly sore cut on his cheek

'Come on, lets get that face cleaned up', she said, taking his hand and leading up to his apartment above the diner.

'Seriously Lorelai, I'll be fine' he tried to reassure her.

'Will you just shut up for one sec, and come with me' Lorelai ordered him, 'That's a good boy, now up the steps', she added in an effort to cheer him up. And it worked; Luke had always loved Lorelai's sense of humour, it was the best thing about her, apart from her eyes that is. He could always get lost in those eyes, and had done many times before. He remembered when Lorelai had helped him choose the colours to paint his diner; they had hid behind the counter to give the impression that the diner was closed, and Luke couldn't help but look deep into her eyes, lost in her beauty. Luke had been so caught up in this memory, that he hadn't heard Lorelai call him or even realise that had reached the top of the stairs.

'Hey Luke, honey I kinda need ya to unlock the door' he heard her say, bringing him back to the present.

'Oh, yeah sure' He answered her, as he pulled the keys out of his jean pocket and unlocked the door to his apartment.The apartment was so quiet without Ellie here (Luke had arranged for Lane Kim to watch her today). The first thing Lorelai noticed, was the smell of the place, it was just like Luke. She loved that smell, it was a smell of aftershave and coffee, weird to some people, but sheer perfection to her. She had almost forgotten what this place looked like, but know it was all coming back to her. So many times had she sat up here with Luke, begging him for coffee, until he gave in; and then there were times when she and Rachel would have heart to hearts. She had never really accepted Rachel, and now she understood why; it was because she wanted to be that woman in Luke's life, the one that made him happy. And now was her chance.

'Here's all the first aid stuff,' His voice brought her back to reality 'It needs a little updating.'

'A little updating?' She copied 'Luke all you have in here are band aids and bandages, it needs more a little updating' she laughed.

'Yeah you're probably right, I'm gonna need a lot more stuff now I've got Ellie' He replied. The next thing he knew, Lorelai was running a clean cloth under the kitchen tap, and returning to where Luke was sat on the old couch. 'Hey, what are you gonna do with that?' Luke asked her as she brought the cloth closer to his face, cleaning one of the cuts, 'Ouch that hurt!'

'Don't be such a baby Luke, it's just water' Lorelai teased him.

'Listen Lorelai, I'm sorry for my behaviour the other day, I was out of ord-' Luke started, before Lorelai cut in

'What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who stormed outta here, without even giving you chance to explain, and I'm so sorry for that.

'Look can we just put all this behind us and go back to the way things were?' Luke asked

'Of course we can! You are one of my best friends, and you're so special to me, I would never want to lose you.'

'Well in that case, I have something really important to ask you. And I hope you don't think I'm being to forward with this, but it's something that needs to be said now' Luke requested.

'Yes of course, anything' She said quickly, not wanting to lose the moment. This is it she thought, he finally going to ask me out. Her face was getting closer to his now, it was so close, that he could count her eye lashes.

'Would you ummm..'

'Yeah anything' Lorelai jumped to conclusions.

'Great, so you won't mind helping me out with Ellie? It's just that I'm really finding it hard here, Rachel used to look after her'

'Oh, help with Ellie?' Her tone of voice changed immediately to one of disapointment.

'Why? Is that a problem? 'Caus it will not bother me if you can't or haven't got time' He asked, not wanting to get in her way, but not wanting her to say no. After all this was the only way to get close to her, to be with her.

'No, no of course it's fine. Sure I'll help ya out' She reassured him. Well, she thought to herself, is this is my best way to be near him, then I'm gonna take it.


	4. Wicked Witch of Hartford

Chapter 3

FLASHBACK

_'Look can we just put all this behind us and go back to the way things were?' Luke asked_

_'Of course we can! You are one of my best friends, and you're so special to me, I would never want to lose you.'_

_'Well in that case, I have something really important to ask you. And I hope you don't think I'm being to forward with this, but it's something that needs to be said now' Luke requested. _

_'Yes of course, anything' She said quickly, not wanting to lose the moment. This is it she thought, he finally going to ask me out. Her face was getting closer to his now, it was so close, that he could count her eye lashes._

_'Would you ummm..'_

_'Yeah anything' Lorelai jumped to conclusions._

_'Great, so you won't mind helping me out with Ellie? It's just that I'm really finding it hard here, Rachel used to look after her'_

_'Oh, help with Ellie?' Her tone of voice changed immediately to one of disapointment._

_'Why? Is that a problem? 'Caus it will not bother me if you can't or haven't got time' He asked, not wanting to get in her way, but not wanting her to say no. After all this was the only way to get close to her, to be with her._

_'No, no of course it's fine. Sure I'll help ya out' She reassured him. Well, she thought to herself, is this is my best way to be near him, then I'm gonna take it._

'Rory! Honey, my favourite daughter! The sweet sweet child to whom I gave life!' Lorelai called as she entered her house.

'In here!' Rory called from the kitchen, as Lorelai followed the sound of her daughter's voice. 'What's up?' Rory asked, not looking away from the many school books she had laid out on the table.

'I went to talk to Luke' she answered as she took a seat at the table, placing her head on the top as she did.

'Well, Mom that's good...' Rory began before noticing the look on her mother's face, '...Isn't it? Mom what happened? Did you and Luke have another fight?'

'No. it's nothing like that' Lorelai answered, while getting up to pour herself a large cup of the worlds strongest coffee, 'Well, we went upstairs to his apartment-'

'Oh my God! Mom what have I told you about too many details?' Rory cut in, worried about where this conversation was going.

'God, Rory, no! It was nothing like that! Although-' Lorelai began, sending herself into her own dream world. Noticing the look on her mother's face, and realising what she must be thinking, Rory brought her back to reality.

'Mom! Will you stop thinking about Luke naked for once second please, and tell me what happened?'

'I was not thinking about Luke naked!' Lorelai tried to lie before Rory shot her a '_nothing gets past me look'_ 'Fine maybe I was. Well, anyway there was this angry customer and he hit Luke. So I took him up to his apartment and cleaned his face up. Then we, we-' Lorelai began, remembering how good it felt to have Luke so close to her, it felt good.

'You what Mom? You've got to give some details here, or I can't help you' Rory reminded her distracted mother.

'We started talking, thats all. But he was like this far away from my face' Lorelai told her, putting her own face about an inch or two away from Rory's to show her, moving away again when Rory pointed out that she was a little uncomfortable 'And then he said he had a very important question to ask me. So i'm sat there thinking, finally,this is it, he's gonna ask me to dinner or something'

'You mean he didn't ask you out?' Rory asked, obviously amazed, to which Lorelai just shook her head. 'Nothing?' Rory asked

'Nothing!' Lorelai mimicked to her daughter, in a dissapointed tone.

'So what did he ask you?'

'He wants me to help him with the baby, and I said yes'

'Mom, the baby has a name, you should really start using it if you're gonna be helping out' Rory pointed out to her mother.

'Yeah I guess you're right. Man, I can't believe I said yes!' Lorelai shouted out loud.

'Then why did you say yes?' Rory inquired.

' I just wanted things to be like they used to be. I wanted Luke back, my Luke back-'

'Your Luke? Rory cut in, giving her mother a cheeky smile as she said it.

'You know what I mean! He's one of my best friends, I want that back. Plus it felt so good, just being that close to him again' Lorelai said dreamily

'So...you've been that close to Luke before then have you? And it felt good?' Rory questioned her mother

'I..I. Well we, umm, subject change please!' Lorelai pleaded after failing to string a sentence together. Rory simply shook her head, knowing that her mother would eventually give in, which of course, she did. 'Okay, damn it! When I was helping him pick out paint samples, we had to hide from Taylor behind the counter. And he...he was leaning over me, he was so close and it felt really good. If I hadn't of moved, I think I might have kissed him' Lorelai told Rory, hiding her red face.

'Then why did you move if you like him, Mom?

'Well I thought I was just caught in the moment. I didn't want to ruin our friendship!' Lorelai answered

'Sometimes, wonder if I know you at all, Lorelai Gilmore' Rory laughed at her mother 'Well it looks like you and Luke will be spending a lot of time together in the near future, maybe another 'behind the counter moment will come up again'

'Yeah maybe' Lorelai replied, once again in her own dream world thinking about how long it had taken her to realise that she felt like this, and how things could be between her and Luke.

_A/N Lorelai and Rory have always had to go to the Gilmore's friday night dinners. Oh and I know that in the first chapter I said that it was the middle of summer break, well I meant winter break!_

The next day as usual, Lorelai and Rory headed to Luke's for breakfast. Lorelai loved the town at this time of year; everything was covered in decorations ready for the christmas season. The only thing that made it look better was snow, but that hadn't happened yet although she knew it was coming, she could smell it. On their way to Luke's they were stopped by a very happy looking Miss Patty.

'Good morning girls' She greeted them.

'Morning Patty. The town looks beautiful, Taylor did a good job this year.' Lorelai answered as they stopped to talk to the dance teacher.

'Yeah, I was just thinking that myself. So, Lorelai I saw you taking Luke up to his place yesterday, you naughty, naughty girl' Patty laughed

'N...no Patty, it was nothing like that! I just helped him to clean his face up, is all' Lorelai told her, trying to set the story straight.

'Oh...a girl can hope. Anyway I'll see you girls later, enjoy your breakfast, and not just the veiw' Patty told her as she shot her a wink, as she walked away.

'What is it with this town, do they have nothing else to talk about?' Lorelai asked a little too loud, as every stopped to watch her and Rory.

'Don't worry Mom, lets just go get some breakfast' Rory reassured her, as they walked into the diner . Taking a seat at the counter, Lorelai called Luke over.

'So I'm guessing the friday usual hasn't changed? Lets see, eggs, bacon and hash browns?' He asked, with a smirk on his face.

'You remembered!' Lorelai squealed 'You must really love me. I mean us' She teased. _If only she knew, he thought to himself._

'Well you are my best customers' He said, unable to take his eyes off Lorelai for a moment before coming back to reality. 'So, I'll go get your food' He finally said, making his way to the kitchen.

'And Luke-' Lorelai began to shout.

'Coffee coming up!' He replied, returning with two huge mugs and a fresh pot of coffee, then walking back to the kitchen and bringing their food over and placing it in front of them.

'So, when do you want me to come and help ya out?' Lorelai asked after taking a gulp of Luke's amazing coffee.

'Well how 'bout tonight?'

'Can't sorry, it's dinner with the parents on fridays, remember?' She replied, already thinking of a way to get out of it; as usual she came up with nothing.

'Oh yeah, can't believe I nearly forgot about those' He replied. Lorelai noticed the dissapointment in his voice, and decided to come up with a plan.

'But, hey I can come over after if you want'

'Yeah sure. I mean if that's want you want' He answered, starting to get nervous.

'It is, thats why I suggested it' Lorelai pointed out. She loved seeing him get nervous, it was so unlike Luke.

'Well okay then. I'll see you tonight then' He began as he walked away, until he remembered something he had to ask her. 'Hey listen, can you grab something from the store for me on the way back for Hartford?'

'Yeah, sure, what is it?' Lorelai asked, wondering why Luke couldn't just go into Taylor's market.

'Just some diapers, I tried to get some in the market earlier but they were sold out. And also, I don't really know what size Ellie needs and I've only got a few left.' Luke replied, looking slightly embaressed.

'Shes about eight months, right?' Lorelai asked just to make sure she didn't get the wrong size.

'Yeah, are you sure you don't mind? Because I can get 'em if you want.' He said, still nervous.

'Luke. I said I would help, so let me help' Lorelai reassured him, placing a soft hand on his arm as she talked. He loved her touch, but he could never tell her that, what if she didn't feel the same? He couldn't risk that, couldn't risk losing her.

'Listen, thanks this really means a lot to me' he told her, moving his arm and adjusting his baseball cap as he did. She could tell he was becoming uncomfortable, he always played with is hat when he was uncomfortable. Lorelai, herself, turning a lovely shade of crimson was finding this difficult, but why? She had never been like this around Luke before, so why now? Not realising they hadn't taken their eyes off each other, they both came back to reality when another customer shouted for a menu. 'Great, so I guess I should get back to work' He finally said. _God it was hard to look away from those eyes, that beauty he thought to himself._

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful, apart form Sookie's accident with the electric whisk, which of course, meant a trip to the emergency room.

That night Lorelai was in a suprisingly good mood as she and Rory arrived at the Gilmore mansion. _Ring ring_ the doorbell sounded as Lorelai pushed the button on the wall outside.

'Good evening, please come in' the maid greeted them as she answered the door 'May I take your coats?'

'Oh yes thank you. Listen, just incase tonight doesn't go that well, could you please have our coats ready just incase we need to make a run for it?' Lorelai said, handing over their coats.

'Yes Miss Gilmore, I remember your instructions from last week' The maid answered her.

'Hey that's right, you were here last week! Congratulations, you lasted a week with the wicked witch of Hartford!' Lorelai tried to joke before a voice came from the living room.

'Hello girls! Lorelai would you please stop trying to confuse our maid with your silly comments?' Emily said

'Hey Mom! I see you managed to keep a maid for longer than a week. What are you bribing them to stay?' Lorelai tried to annoy her mother, as they entered the living room.

'Hey Grandma!' Rory cut in, giving Lorelai her death stare in the process. 'Hey Grandpa' Rory added as Richard came down the stairs.

'Well hello Rory! Would you girls like a drink?'

'Martini with a twist please dad' Lorelai replied. Just as soon as Richard had passed out a fresh round of drinks, the maid entered to annouce that dinner was ready.The rest of the evening went well, even Lorelai's jokes about the salad got a few laughs. But as she knew too well, things didn't stay that way at the Gilmore residence. As they were stood by the front door ready to leave Rory, obviously not thinking, brought up the subject of Luke:

'So, Mom do you want me to drive, so I can drop you off at Luke's then go home?' she asked

'Yeah sure honey, oh and we have to stop and get theose diapers fo-' she began to answer, before Emily cut in.

'Lorelai, did I just hear you say you were going to Luke's?' I didn't know he was back'

'Uh, yeah Mom he got back a few days ago. And I'm helping him out with a few things' Lorelai told her, hoping Emily wouldn't dig any deeper into the situation. Of course, she was wrong.

'So you're helping him out? And where do the diapers come into it?

'Wel he, uh has a baby now Mom' Lorelai replied, pushing her hair behind her ears nervously.

'Well why are you helping him Lorelai? Where is this baby's mother, can't she take care of her own baby?' Emily asked in her usual dissaproving tone.

'She...she left him while they were in New York, so he came back to raise his daughter. He asked for my help and I agreed, so I'm helping him' Lorelai replied staring at her feet, with her arms crossed at her chest just waiting for a typical Emily Gilmore answer. She could hear it now: _Lorelai, this is not your job or your responsibility and you cannot help this man. You cannot every time he messes up!_ Yes, that's just what she expected of Emily, her putting Luke down whenever she got the chance. But wait, could she be wrong? She couldn't hear Emily's usual rant, instead its was something Lorelai had not been expecting.

'Well in that case, tell Luke he is invited to next weeks dinner' Emily said with a smug look on her face.

'W...why would you invite Luke to dinner, Mom?' Lorelai asked, already dreading the answer.

'Because, Lorelai he is an active part of you life, not to mention a friend of ours. It is simple good manners to welco-' She began before Lorelai cut in.

'What do you mean a friend of yours? You barly recognise Luke as a friend of mine, and if I remember correctly the last time you spoke to Luke, you made it clear he was not worthy enough of my friendship! And I will not subject him to your criticism anymore!' Lorelai shouted

'You will remember, Lorelai, that our agreement was for your Father and I to have an active part in your life. This includes meeting and getting to know those close to you!' Emily shouted back at her daughter. Rory noticed how close to a full blown argument this was becoming, and decided to try and calm the situation down.

'He proably won't be able to get a babysitter for Ellie anyway' She added in, trying to be the voice of common sense.

'Nonsense, he can bring it with him. We can set up your old playpen in your Father's office' Emily said, a smug smile still on her face.

'It's Ellie, Mom! The baby's name is Ellie! I'm not sure he'll be able to make it anyway, he's only been back in town for a few days and he has a business to run' Lorelai stated, desperately trying to get her friend out of this.

'So, you'll tell him to be here at seven?' Emily answered her triumphantly.

'Yes mother, I will see what I can do. But don't count on it' Lorelai said, admitting defeat as she sulked out of the Gilmore house.

'I'm sorry for bringing that up...about Luke I mean. I wasn't thinking' Rory said to her Mother as they got in the car.

'Aww, honey don't worry about it. She would have found out anyway, my Mother has spies everywhere. I just...I can't believe the nerve of her!' Lorelai started, feeling the anger rise 'I mean, the last time he met Luke she practically insulted averything about him! This is just another way for the great Emily Gilmore to have control over my life! As if forcing me to come to these stupid dinners isn't enough, now she wants to screen test my friends!' She makes me so mad!'

'I know she does, Mom. Hey lets just go get these diapers for Luke and head back to Stars Hollow. At least then you can talk to Luke about next week's dinner. Let him decide if he wants to go' Rory answered, trying to calm her Mother down.

'Yeah I guess, come on lets go' Lorelai told Rory, signalling her to drive on. She had calmed down now, thanks to Rory. After all, her daughter had always been the voice of reasoning, the sensible one in the house.

The drive back to Stars Holloe seemed longer than usual. Maybe because Lorelai was so lost in her own thoughts, trying to find a way out of this, a way to save Luke from her Mother. Or maybe it was the time they spent in the store, arguing with the asisstant about the price of the diapers. An argument, which of course, Lorelai had won. Either way, she was glad to be back home when Rory pulled up outside the diner. Getting out and grabbing the diapers, she told Rory to go on home. As soon as Rory had gone, Lorelai turned to the diner. Most of the lights were out, apart from the few above the counter and the sign was turned to close, which she ignored and entered anyway.

'Hey!' Came Luke's voice from behind the curtain that hid the stairs that lead to his apartment 'So you wanna come on up and help me, she won't settle tonight' He told her.

'Yeah sure' She answered. Thats when she knew she had fully calmed down, right when she saw his face. Tonight was going to be fun.


	5. Teething Problems

Chapter Four - Teething Problems

FLASHBACK

_Lorelai turned to the diner. Most of the lights were out, apart from the few above the counter and the sign was turned to close, which she ignored and entered anyway. _

_'Hey!' Came Luke's voice from behind the curtain that his the stairs 'So you wanna come on up and help me, she won't settle tonight' He told her._

_'Yeah sure' She answered. Thats when she knew she had fully calmed down, right when she saw his face. Tonight was going to be fun._

As she as she walked into Luke's apartment, Lorelai could see that he was having a rough night. There were dirty clothes everywhere, toys and baby blankets strewn across the floor. This was strange for Luke; his apartment was usually clean and tidy, much tidier than Lorelai's own house, something he never failed to inform her everytime he came to fix something. However, Lorelai could see that the mess was the least of his worries, as he picked up a screaming Ellie from her crib.

'Shh' Luke struggled to soothe her while she attempted to free herself form Luke's arms, 'She's been screaming like this for over an hour! I've fed her, I've tried changing her, I just don't know what's wrong!' He told Lorelai with a panicked look on his face.

'Has she been chewing on stuff a lot lately?' She asked him, thinking she knew what could be wrong.

'Umm, yeah but what's that got to do-' Luke tried to ask before Lorelai cut in

'Just keep hold of her while I check something will you?' She instructed, making her way over to the pair. 'Hey there Eliie, you and daddy are a little stressed out tonight, huh? Lets see if we can help your daddy out shall we?' She spoke to the baby in a soothing voice. 'Lets have a look in that mouth, sweetie', Lorelai continued to speak to her, as she slid a finger over the baby's gums. 'Yep, just as I thought' Lorelai said taking her fingers awat from the baby's mouth.

'What do you mean? What's wrong with her Lorelai?' Luke asked, obviously still worried

'She's just teething Luke. She'll be fine' Lorelai told him, glad to see him finally calm down. 'Listen, have you got any teething gel around here?'

'Umm, not sure. If I have it should be in that baby bag over there' Luke pointed to a small pink bag in the corner of the room. Lorelai went over to the bag and found what she was looking for almost straight away, before walking back over to Luke and Ellie.

'Here you go sweetie' Lorelai spoke to the baby, as she spread teething gel over her gums. 'There, see she's calmed down already' Lorelai reassured Luke, as Ellie began to settle down. Lorelai had never seen Luke so panicked or stressed out, seeing him like this now worried her. He looked tired and worn out, like he needed a rest.

'Anyway, enought about Ellie' She began, taking a seat on the old couch as Luke set a sleeping Ellie back in her crib. 'How are you doing? You look a little tired'

'Yeah I've been up since five this morning, then she wouldn't sleep. I haven't even had time to take a shower yet' He told her, rubbing his tired eyes.

'Why don't you go take a shower. I'll stay here just incase she wakes up' Lorelai said pointing to the crib, 'And then I'll tell you all about when Rory was teething.'

'Sounds good to me' He said, going across to the closet ans picking out some pyjamas and a fresh bath towel, 'I won't take too long, there's beer in the frigde if you get thirsty.' He told her, making his way into the bathroom and locking the door. While Luke was taking his shower, Lorelai walked around the small apartment, just taking in the scenery around her. She had never seen this place so untidy, and to seeing it in this messy state was weird to her. Just to give Luke one less thing to worry about, Lorelai decided to clean the place up a little. She picked up all the dirty clothes and blankets, and put them in what she assumed to be a laundry basket near the bathroom door, before moving onto the toys. Once she had put the last of Ellie's toys away in the toybox, Lorelai continued to look around when she came across a picture she hadn't seen for ages. It was the one of her and Luke at the firelight festival. She loved this picture; she could even remember the first time Rachel had shown it to her. Luke had gotten so tongue tied when Rachel asked what he thought of Lorelai's eyes, and he had given her that 'Oh God, my girlfriend thinks I have chemistry with another woman' look. _Maybe Rachel had seen me as a threat_ thought Lorelai, _Maybe that's why she was so eager to take that job in New York, to get Luke away from me_. For the second time in as many days, Lorelai found herself immersed in her own thoughts. So immersed in fact, that she hadn't noticed Luke re-enter the room. or that she was still staring at the picture.

'I've got a copy of that if you want it' He told her as he placed the bath towel in the laundry basket. Lorelai was so much in her own dream world, that Luke's voice startled her.

'Jeez, Luke!' She shouted, a hand over her racing heart 'You trying to give me a heart attack?'

'Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But I really do have a copy of that if want it ' He told her. looking at his hands. 'Rachel gave it to me, just incase you wanted a copy.' Lorelai could tell he felt uncomfortable talking about it, but she knew Luke well enough to know that he needed to talk about it. So, being Lorelai, she dived straight into the subject:

'So, you never did tell me what happened in New York, with you and Rachel that is.'Luke wasn't sure of how to answer Lorelai. He didn't want her to see how much Rachel had hurt him, and he definaltely wasn't ready to tell her the reason Rachel left. But he knew he had to tell her something. _Okay, here goes nothing_ He thought to himself'

'Oh, she was just Rachel being...well Rachel. She never could just stay in one place, she was always a free spirit.' He told her, after all it wasn't that far from the truth.

'Luke, I'm so sorry it didn't work. She had no right to treat you like that, and to just leave you with Ellie too' Lorelai let out. She was so angry and Rachel for doing this to Luke, he deserved to be treated better than this.

'Well I guess I was never what she really wanted' Luke took a deep breath 'I could never give her enough.' He was speaking from the heart now. He had always been able to do that around her, able to just open up. He could feel her eyes on him as he sat playing with his hands, purposely avoiding her gaze.

'Oh, Luke don't you ever think that. You gave her everything, you even left your home, your business. Don't you ever think that you weren't good enough!' Lorelai was getting angry now. Luke was the most amazing guy she had ever met, and Rachel had just treated him like dirt.

'I obviously wasn't good enough for her was I? Or she wouldn't have just me, just up and left me!' Luke told her from the heart. He wasn't shouting, but his voice was definately louder than his usual monosyllabic grumble.

'Luke, don't talk like that. If she just up and left like that, then she doesn't deserve you.' She reassured him, pulling into a warm hug. They both loved being this close to each other, but being the stubbon people they were, neither would admit it. As Luke pulled away his eyes locked with Lorelai's, and he found himself once again lost in her dazzling blue eyes. _God why is he looking at me like that? Why can't I look away?_ Lorelai thought to herself. _I never realised Luke's eyes were so blue before._ Before she realised what she was doing she felt herself leaning in to kiss him, only to notice Luke was doing the same. _STOP Lorelai! He's your best friend, you shouldn't be doing this!_ She told herself. Their faces were only centimetres apart now, they could feel the other's breath on their face. This was it.

'Whaaa!' The sound of Ellie crying brought them out of trance . _Jeez that kid of mine has bad timing,_ Luke thought to himself.

'I should go,' Lorelai finally said 'Rory's gonna wonder where I am' She finished, getting up to leave.

'Oh yeah and I've got umm...' Luke struggled to get out, pointing to Ellie's crib.

'Ellie, yeah I know. So I'll see you tomorrow then...at the diner...because that's where you work' Lorelai started to babble nervously

'I own it actually' Luke corrected her, unable to find anything else to say. _God this is awkward_, he thought.

'Yeah that's right, you own it...so I'll see you there tomorrow, for breakfast.' She continued to babble 'I gotta go, bye!' Loerlai practically shouted as she ran down the stairs and out of the diner. _Oh my god! Oh my god! What just happened back there? Did I just nearly kiss Luke? Would he have kissed me? _ She let her mind wonder as she walked home as fast as her legs would let her. Letting herself in, she noticed the T.V was on and Rory had yet again fallen asleep reading.

'Rory, honey wake up' Lorelai tapped her daughter lightly on the shoulder.

'What time is it?' Rory asked, her eyes still half closed.

'It's ten thirty. Now come on, time for bed' Lorelai told her, starting to pull her up off the couch.

'But I wanna hear about your night at Luke's. How did it go?' Rory asked, as she entered her bedroom.

'I'll tell ya all about it in the morning, now get some sleep'

'Okay then. Goodnight Mom' Rory gave in, placing a small kiss on Lorelai's cheek.

'Night babe' Lorelai said, leaving Rory's room and walking into the living room to sit on the couch. She kept reliving the night in her head._ Was Luke going to kis me, or was I just imagining that? No, Luke doesn't feel that way...does he? Don't be so stupid Lorelai, if he liked you he would have said something. But wait , I like him and I haven't said a thing. Why can't things be simple, Dammit!_ Lorelai couldn't think of else, so she decided just to get some sleep. Maybe that would help clear her head.

Meanwhile, back at the diner, Luke had finally managed to get Ellie back to sleep, and was lead in bed just staring at the ceiling. _Was I going to kiss Lorelai? Wait, was she going to kiss me? Nah, don't be so stupid, she just see's me as a friend...doesn't she?_ Luke thought to himself _Dammit, you've really messed things up now Danes! Maybe she'll just forget about it. Yeah that's it, maybe she will just forget about it and she won't say a thing. So I'm not gonna say anything unless she does_. With this thought Luke allowed himself to drift off to sleep, his mind still thinking the situation over.

Both Luke and Lorelai had a very uneasy night's sleep, wondering if the night's events could change their friendship forever!


End file.
